Verdad Verdadera
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son completamente honestos entre sí. Este One Shot participa en la Dramione Week 2016 organizada por el foro 'El Mapa del Mortifago'


**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí tomandome un momentito del estudio para dejarles este OS.**

 **Este fic es una entrada en la DRAMIONE WEEK del foro 'El Mapa del Mortifago'**

 **Una amiga se enteró tanto del foro como de la competencia y no quiero decir que me obligó a participar, pero me obligó a participar... La historia es puro fluff la verdad y totalmente diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Es mi primer 'one shot' así que sean buenos conmigo.**

 **El prompt que utilicé fue: Veritaserum**

 **Y si hacía falta recordarles: todos los derechos pertenecen a la mente maestra que es JK Rowling.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Verdad Verdadera**

Hermione se encontraba parada frente a un cuadro que ilustraba un gran plato de frutas. Normalmente no tenía problema en recordar a cual era que había que hacerle cosquillas para entrar a la cocina, pero cuando había cierta cantidad de Whisky de Fuego recorriéndole su sistema sanguíneo la tarea se volvía todo un desafío.

"Uva...no. Manzana…no. ¿Qué fruta es esta? No importa...no. ¿Pera? ¡Si!" su exclamación fue más elevada de lo recomendado, considerando que era pasada la hora de ir a dormir y si alguien la descubría iba a recibir detención y Gryffindor se iba a encontrar a la mañana siguiente con una buena cantidad de puntos menos.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba eso en ese momento. Sólo la idea de comer y poder estar lejos del dormitorio que compartía con otras cuatro brujas. Esperaba que la recibieran una docena de elfos domésticos listos para besarle los pies ni bien vieran de quien se trataba. O tal vez que salieran todos corriendo. A pesar de su inquebrantable esfuerzo por luchar por los derechos de estos parecían encontrarse en constante estado de desacuerdo con ella. La cocina, sin embargo, estaba totalmente vacía. Una sola figura se encontraba sentada en el fondo del lugar, brillante luz naranja del fuego de la chimenea iluminándole los angulosos rasgos que parecían estar ardiendo. Su postura era encorvada mientras sostenía un tenedor con el cual tomaba pequeños pedazos de lo que fuera que descansara en la bandeja de metal frente a él.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida mientras avanzaba a donde el mago se encontraba "¿Qué haces aquí? Debo informarte que el horario para regresar a nuestros dormitorios expiró hace tiempo y que estás en violación de las normas de Hogwarts" si no hubiera quedado ridícula se hubiera dado unas palmadas en la espalda por haber podido decir todas esas palabras sin tropezarlas entre ellas.

"Granger, tú también estás fuera de tu dormitorio" Hermione encontró sorprendiéndose ante la revelación de ese hecho. Tenía razón, ella también estaba en falta. Una expresión de preocupación le atravesó el rostro antes de distraerse completamente debido al pastel de calabaza que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera enclenque.

"¡Pastel!" exclamó emocionada tomando la silla de enfrente a Draco y robándole el tenedor en el proceso. Depositó el vaso sobre las desgastadas tablas y tomó un pedazo demasiado grande para su boca, pero igual consiguió meterlo. Pequeñas migas cayéndole por la barbilla y hasta la mesa.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya alcohol en ese vaso?" preguntó Draco con cierto grado de humor.

"Es el cumpleaños de Lavender. Estábamos jugando _Verdad Verdadera_ " respondió Hermione antes de comer un pedazo más de pastel.

"¿Es ese el juego con el Whisky y veritaserum?" ella asintió vehementemente.

"Si, mezclas alcohol con la poción de la verdad y te sometes a que tus amigas te pregunten lo que quieran. Un juego atroz si preguntas mi opinión" Draco le sonrió con humor mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás cruzando los brazos en el proceso.

"¿Y tú te fuiste porque…?" Hermione sabía que no quería responder eso, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

"Comenzaron a hablar de sexo. No me molesta que lo hagan, cuando puedo no acotar y quedarme en el fondo asintiendo a lo que tienen para decir. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que me iban a preguntar cosas al respecto y no tengo nada para contarles. Me pone incomoda hablar del tema" una verdad atrás de otra le dejaba los labios y no podía creer que quien tenía enfrente haciéndole las preguntas era nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

El era todas las cosas que ella encontraba irritante en otra persona. Era ruidoso, mal educado, demasiado seguro de si mismo y sangre pura. Y sin embargo desde primer año tenía un pequeño enamoramiento que con cada día del calendario que transcurría se volvía un poco menos pequeño. A Hermione le gustaba pensar que se debía a que era todo lo contrario a lo que ella debería buscar en una pareja y por eso era que la atraía. Era lo prohibido, lo no recomendable, lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa. Aun así, era quinto año y esa excusa ya había quedado vieja más de dos años atrás.

"Te puedo preguntar cualquier cosa y me dirás la verdad" era una afirmación. El escucharlo decir ese facto en voz alta generó en Hermione ganas de ponerse de pie y correr fuera de ahí. Si alguien no podía saber todos sus secretos era él.

"Si" aceptó ella muy a su pesar mientras tomaba otro trago de su vaso esperando que el alcohol hiciera el suficiente efecto que la dejara incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

"¿Quién te gusta, Granger?" la respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse con cada segundo que transcurría y se imaginó que no faltaba demasiado para que rompiera en llanto. Con el tenedor tomó un enorme pedazo de pastel que como mínimo le iba a ganar tiempo hasta que terminara de masticar y lo tragara. Draco lo notó enseguida haciendo que una mueca de entretenimiento le invadiera los rasgos angulosos de su rostro. "Lamento tener que averiguarlo así, pero por alguna razón parece el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts" ella asintió dándole a entender que comprendía que estaba diciendo.

"Es injusto" consiguió soltar en vez de decirle la respuesta que quería escuchar.

"¿El qué lo es?" preguntó él con curiosidad.

"El que puedas conseguir todos mis secretos mientras tú puedes mentirme o elegir no contestar cualquier pregunta que yo te haga" respondió ella extendiéndole el vaso que tenía más de la mitad del contenido intacto.

"¿Tiene veritaserum?" preguntó él tomando el vaso de las manos de Hermione. Ella asintió. "No tiene mucho sentido que lo haga. Yo estoy en ventaja, ¿Por qué me equipararía a ti?" preguntó sonriéndole.

"Porque eso hace que no quedes como un cobarde. Puedes acceder a todos mis secretos, ten el coraje de otorgarme el mismo privilegio" Draco asintió antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios y tomar todo el contenido.

"No sale de aquí" agregó él como si hiciera falta.

"Me gusta pensar que será así" coincidió ella.

"¿De quién estás enamorada, Granger?" repitió con cierto humor en la voz. Ella estaba comenzando a pensar que se había olvidado de esa pregunta.

"De nadie" enamorada, esa era una gran palabra. No creía estar enamorada de nadie.

"¿Quién de todos los jóvenes de Hogwarts es de tu agrado, amorosamente hablando?" ella sonrió antes de sentir la palabra escapándole los labios. Quería correr hasta la chimenea encendida e incendiarse como Juana de Arco. Hermione Granger, la mártir que eligió la muerte luego de confesar su mejor guardado secreto.

"Tú" una carcajada resonó en todo el ambiente. No esperaba esa reacción, o tal vez si. ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? ¿Se iba a burlar de ella? ¿Iba a revelárselo a toda la escuela al día siguiente?

"¿Crees en las coincidencias, Granger?" la boca de Hermione se abrió de tal manera que estaba segura que su mandíbula iba a chocar contra la vieja mesa de madera.

"¿Tú… de mi? ¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuando y como?" no estaba siendo demasiado articulada, pero la sorpresa era muy grande como para castigarse por ello.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras la bruja menos atractiva que había conocido en mi vida. Ya sabes con tu cabello desastroso, que vale aclarar aun lo es, tus dientes de castor y el uniforme que te quedaba demasiado grande. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que tu personalidad competía por ser la más irritante que jamás había tenido el poco placer de encontrarme" Hermione estaba segura que golpearlo era una reacción natural a lo que estaba escuchando "en segundo año cuando ocurrió lo de la cámara de los secretos y tú estuviste petrificada por un tiempo fue instantánea la revelación de que hacía falta algo en mi vida. No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que era tu voz peleándome prácticamente todos los días de la semana. Debo decir que a mis doce años no fue demasiado fácil de entender a que equivalía eso, pero para mitad de tercer año en lo único que podía pensar era como no había una sola bruja en todo este castillo que quisiera que fuera mi novia más que tú. Irritante, soberbia, mandona Hermione Granger"

"Eres terrible dando cumplidos, Draco" murmuró ella dándole una cómica sonrisa.

"No me cabe ninguna duda que si tú te tomas un momento en describirme dirás bellas palabras" el sarcasmo era notorio en cada sílaba de su comentario. Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente. "¿Por qué no querías hablar de sexo?" los enormes ojos de Hermione se elevaron hasta posarse en los grises de él. Con el reflejo de la luz del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea parecían hechos de algún metal incandescente.

"Por que no sé nada de ello" Draco elevó una ceja pidiendo que elabore "Sé toda la parte médica, la teórica, lo que he leído en las novelas románticas, pero no sé como se siente, ni como es tenerlo y todas ellas si lo saben. De por si les gusta molestarme por tener algunos hábitos diferentes, como todas las horas que paso en la biblioteca o como prefiero estar con Harry y Ron en vez de cuchichear con ellas, si encima saben que aun soy virgen me torturaran psicológicamente hasta que eso cambie" Lavender en especial. Nunca se habían llevado bien ellas dos.

"¿Y por qué no lo tienes?" ¿Así como así? Eso no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

"No imagino que es un acto majestuoso como lo describen los libros de romance que he leído, pero si quiero que signifique lo suficiente para tener una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente" Draco asintió "¿Tú lo haz hecho?"

"Si" Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de celos nacer en el centro de su estomago.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó no estando segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Con Daphne. Fue en el verano y había alcohol involucrado. No recuerdo demasiado del hecho, pero ella sí. Supongo que puedo entender a lo que te refieres cuando dices que te gustaría que signifique algo" Hermione asintió "¿Alguna vez te imaginaste haciéndolo con alguien, ya sabes, como por ejemplo yo?" ella no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta. Draco la imitó no intentando esconder el poco decoro que estaba teniendo.

"No. Ni contigo ni con nadie" era la verdad, todo lo que se estaban contando era verdad. "Si he imaginado besarte" no hacía falta que él agregara que también. Lo más probable era que él si los hubiera imaginado teniendo relaciones. Podía preguntárselo y obtendría su respuesta. "¿Tú?"

"¿Si he imaginado besarte?" ella asintió antes de elaborar.

"Eso y lo otro también" no le gustaba usar la palabra sexo. Alguien le había dicho tiempo atrás que si no podía decir la palabra, o no le gustaba escucharla, que significaba que no estaba lista para hacerlo.

"He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he imaginado besarte, Granger. Cada vez que te veo en clase, cuando te cruzo en la biblioteca, mientras almorzamos y cenamos en el gran comedor… Todos y cada uno de los días que pasamos en este castillo" Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras se disponía a tomar otro pedazo de pastel para ocuparse con algo "¿He imaginado lo que sería estar contigo?" preguntó más para él que para ella "¿Recuerdas cuarto año, en el baile de navidad?" ella asintió "Esa noche iba a tener mi primera vez. Con Pansy" ¿Y a ella que le importaba eso? "Ya estaba todo preparado. Iba a suceder. Pansy estaba enamorada de mi y yo la consideraba una amiga, alguien con quien no me molestaría hacerlo por primera vez. Lo que ocurrió fue que te vi bajar por esa escalera, de la mano de Krum, y lucías tan increíble que supe que esa noche no te iba a poder sacar de mi cabeza. No le podía hacer eso a Pansy, así que a cambio me retiré del baile temprano e imaginé lo que sería estar contigo toda la noche, incluso cuando logré conciliar el sueño, tú seguías ahí" Hermione sentía que no podía respirar del todo.

"¿Me vas a besar?" preguntó ella poniéndose de pie. Quería que lo hiciera.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Draco mientras imitaba su acción y se paraba delante de ella. Era bastante más alto y toda su figura la hacía volverse débil en las rodillas. Quería sentir lo que sería que la tomara por la cintura, su respiración cálida mezclándose con la suya, el latido de su corazón cuando la atrajera contra él. No estaría lista para tener su primera vez, ni siquiera con él, pero si estaba lista para que por fin la besaran de verdad.

"Si" respondió ella dando un paso hacia delante para quedar aun mas cerca de él.

"No" ¿Por qué no? ¿No quería? La expresión de Hermione debía revelar la decepción que sentía en todo su cuerpo, porque una sonrisa reconfortante apareció en el rostro de él "Haz estado tomando, Granger. Y tal vez no quieres que eso suceda tanto como crees" estaba totalmente equivocado, si quería que sucediera. Lo quería tanto que podía sentir su corazón chocando contra sus costillas con tanta fuerza que temía que una se fuera a romper "Lo más importante, sin embargo, el momento en que te bese no será en la cocina del colegio en la mitad de la noche. Será enfrente de todos, porque esa maldita pregunta que corre por estos pasillos ' _¿Quién le gusta a Hermione Granger?'_ tiene respuesta y más le vale a todos tomar nota de cual es" ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Mañana entonces" fue una sentencia, no una pregunta.

"Mañana, cuando estemos todos esperando entrar a pociones voy a caminar a donde estés tú y me voy a parar así" explicó tomándola por detrás de la cintura y atrayéndola contra él. Sus labios estaban a meros centímetros de ella y podía sentir el aroma a jugo de calabaza flotando entre ambos "Dependerá de ti terminar de cerrar la distancia" ella asintió. Quería asegurarle que lo iba a hacer, pero sabía que no era necesario. El tenía que saberlo.

"Te veo en pociones" susurró ella antes de separarse de él. Se extendió a tomar el vaso vacío que descansaba en la mesa antes de abandonar la cocina, dejándolo a él aun allí. Esperaba que el estúpido juego de Verdad Verdadera hubiera acabado, porque necesitaba irse a dormir.

 _Tenía que estar descansada para asistir a pociones._


End file.
